Games We Play
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: Tommy has some fun. Tommy/OC Another smut fic for the neglected boys of the Darley gang. Rated M for Sex and Language.


**Alright, this is, once again, a little risqué-r than I'm used to. But I gotta keep it interesting….right?**

* * *

><p>"HELP ME!" His ears rang from her screams and he pinned her harder, snarling through his ski mask.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." She clawed at his arms, leaving lines on the skin as he flexed at the pain. Her cries ceased as she inhaled, bracing for another shriek.

"HEEELLLPPP—" Tommy covered her mouth with a palm, grinning at her.

"No one can hear you, sweetheart." He purred, his hand running under her red tank towards her breast. She thrashed, trying to push him away. Tommy laughed; he may not be tall, but his body was strong. He'd made sure of that since he'd joined the Darley gang. He was just as fierce as any of his friends. The girl whined as he shoved her skirt up on her hips, petting her core through the sheer lace fabric of her panties. Her fighting stopped and she purred, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. "You like that?" He asked, rubbing harder. Her hands flew to her underwear, tugging them down her thighs.

"Terri, that isn't—" He began. The blonde slapped his arm and he released her mouth.

"Kiss me, Tommy." She panted, grabbing his head and bringing it to her lips. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

Role-play never really worked in the long run; Terri could only stand so much teasing before she was putty in his hands, begging for him to finish the job. He pulled the mask off his face and she met his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

She had a small figure, matching him in size. Her curves were slight, her chest barely filling an A cup and her hips were that of a teenage boy. But he didn't mind, she'd rocked his world since high school. Her pouty lips tasted like cherry, his favorite, and her eyes were a deep blue, crystal clear and shining. He'd never been one for romance, but Tommy had eyes for only one girl. Putting up with the gang's ridicule was well worth the reward.

"Why do we even bother with games if ya don't play by the rules?" He purred, moving his mouth down her throat. She giggled and snaked her hands into the back of his jeans, gripping his bare ass.

"I don't like rules." She answered, pressing his hips into hers. They rubbed each other through their clothes, rocking lustfully on their living room floor. The motion reminded him of being a teenager, dry humping behind the school during detention, cumming in his pants and being stuck with the feeling for the rest of the afternoon. They had so many memories; Terri had always been there, past, present, and definitely future. Using his teeth, Tommy bit at her collarbone, making her jump and gasp as she cradled his head. "Please don't tease me." She whined, her arousal against the front of his jeans. "I need you." He chuckled deeply.

"We're finishing this game." He growled, suddenly taking her wrists in a hand and pinning them over her head. Terri gasped and he leant down, yanking on her tank to reveal her breasts. She squirmed as he took a nipple in his mouth, nibbling and rolling his tongue over the peak.

"Tommy, please!" Begging desperately, she tried to free her wrists from his grasp. He only laughed again, trailing his mouth to the other breast to repeat the process. Her body shuddered, arching into his touches. His hand trailed down her stomach and he slipped between her thighs, swirling his fingertips over her nub lightly. "TOMMY!" She shrieked, bending her knees and bucking her hips. "Please, please, baby." He pulled his head away, looking down at her face.

"So polite." He teased, kissing her needy lips, relinquishing his tongue to her demanding one. Slipping a finger into her folds, Tommy rewarded her with a hard stroke. She moaned into his mouth, angling her hips to press him deeper. He chuckled. "More?" Terri ripped her mouth away, panting.

"Yeah, oh yeah. Please, Tommy." Her eyes were glazed with desire, pleading with him. A second finger joined the first and Terri sighed, closing her eyes and biting her lip. He groaned, watching her ride his hand and rocking on the floor beneath him.

"Look at you." He purred. "So tame." She moaned, moving on him faster. "You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?" His jeans were excruciating, but he was enjoying the sight too much to interrupt with his own need. Terri nodded.

"I'm gonna cum, Tommy." He shuddered, slipping her another finger. His cock was pulsing, envious of the digits moving faster in her slick opening. Leaning down, he sucked on her stomach, flicking his tongue into her belly button. Terri arched and thrashed, whining incomprehensible things to him.

"Let me see you." He whispered, releasing her wrists to slide down her body. Her legs opened to allow him to kneel between her knees, watching his fingers work her to the edge. With her calf, Terri stroked his bulging cock through his jeans. He purred and shot forward, sucking and flicking his tongue over her clit, sending her into a roaring orgasm. Her back arched harshly, bringing her hips off the floor.

"OH FUCK!" She yelled, palms to the carpet in a full body spasm. Tommy rubbed her though the contractions until her body relaxed and he pulled his fingers out with a grin on his face.

"You ready?" He purred, leaning over her while he unthreaded his zipper. The game was only at halftime. Terri laughed and kissed his lips, looping her legs around his waist.

"**Now** you're offering." She teased, reaching into his boxers to withdraw his throbbing cock.

"Would I ever deny you, baby?" He replied, closing his eyes as she pumped him, pressing her thumb into his slit. After playing with her, he'd been sent to the edge and back, his erection weeping in anticipation. Much more of her hand and he'd be a goner. With a quick flip, he lay on his back, settling Terri on his hips. She raised her body and swirled his head on her opening.

"I should deny you." She murmured, grasping and releasing his head with her walls. He hissed.

"Terri, I can't take much more. Fuck me baby." He caressed her hips with his thumbs, digging his fingers into her butt. She dipped more inside of her and he growled, pushing hard against her restraint. With a moan, she lifted then sank on him again a little further. "Terri, baby." He couldn't breathe, his orgasm was on its way down his spine, building in his hips. She saw his face contract with ecstasy and she gave in, taking him into her body completely. With a few rolls of her hips, Tommy was grunting deeply beneath her, bucking uncontrollably into her creamy center.

"Ride me." He moaned, lifting her hips to rise on his shaft and pull her back down. She grinned and obeyed, repeating the motion until he was whining blissfully.

"Fill me up, Tommy." Terri whispered. "I can feel you, let it go." He clamped his eyes shut and thrust up hard, burying himself deep while he came with a growl. She kissed his neck as he went rigid, gasping for air while his body burned with pleasure.

"_KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE ASSHOLES!" _

Terri and Tommy burst out laughing and panting, looking at the door. Another laugh rose from the other side and Tommy sat up, lifting Terri from his lap and standing to go to the door. He shoved his cock back in his boxers, but didn't bother to zip up before he turned the knob.

"I swear. You two are the worst fuckin' neighbors." Baggy grinned from the other side, arms crossed as he leaned in the doorway. Tommy gave him a smirk and Baggy craned his head to look inside. "When you gonna dump this loser and try me out, Terri?" She laughed, replacing her tank top and pulling her skirt back down to its proper spot around her waist.

"You've been sayin' that for years, Bag. The answer aint ever gonna change." All three laughed good-naturedly and Baggy smacked Tommy shoulder.

"Billy called, we gotta cover a shift in an hour." Tommy groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Fuck man." He growled. Baggy snorted.

"If I wasn't goin' with ya, I'd offer to attend to your woman but…" Tommy slugged him and Baggy cackled, retreating down the hall a ways to his apartment door. "Catcha later." He called. Tommy nodded.

"Asshole." He said with a smile. When he turned to close the door, Terri was wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Leave it ta Billy ta fuck up our plans." She murmured. He shifted to look into her face and she pouted. "I was lookin' forward to havin' ya all night." Tommy grinned and kissed her deeply.

"Take your clothes off babe, we've still got an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Three down, four to go. ;) Who should be next?<br>**


End file.
